VAMOS AL CINE
by Cindy880304
Summary: Los personajes de Sailor Moon van a ver Avengers Infinity War al cine. Intentó de comedia


Sailor Moon no es mío yo solo tomo a estas espectaculares chicas y sus novios para divertirme.

Fin de semana libre y el grupo va al cine a ver Avengers Infinity War.

 **VAMOS AL CINE**

Serena: Amor este fin de semana estás libre quiero ir a ver Avengers.

Darien: por cuál van ¿ la 10?

Serena: Creo que confundes Avengers con Rápido y Furioso.

Darien: Tu solo quieres ir a verlo porque el tipo que te bailo en la despedida de soltera es igual al tal Bucky.

Serena: Amor no seas celoso que yo solo te quiero a ti y a mí sexy Cap.

Darien: Cuando necesites salvar al mundo mejor y lo llamas a el, pero está bien vamos aunque las de acción no son lo mío.

Camino al cine todas estaban emocionadas demasiado quizá, ni los chicos que aman las de acción estaban tan felices.

Andrew: Miren a Lita, si pudiera se casaría con el tal Chris Evans.

Seiya: hay que aceptar que el tipo es atractivo, no como yo pero lo es.

Darien: y la humildad venía por separado, Serena está feliz de ver al soldado del invierno.

Yanten: Ya no es el soldado del invierno ahora es solo Bucky, yo sí me voy a disfrutar la película además mi loquita está emocionada.

Taiki: te tienen de una hermano, Amy solo vino porque le encanta encontrar las fallas, a ella no le gusta ninguno de esos tipos.

Amy: chicas creen que Thor va a salir con el cabello corto a mí me gustaba el look de antes.

Mina: A mí no me importa cómo salga, ese hombre es un muñeco.

Atrás venían las sailor exteriores la verdad es que de no ser por Seiya estarían fuera de su ambiente, nada que ver, pero Haruka pensó que sería bueno para Hotaru pasar un tiempo con las otras y un poco de acción no era mala idea.

*Empieza la película.

Hotaru: No puede ser murió Loki.

Haruka: No te preocupes siempre vuelven, y tú cómo sabes ¿quién es Loki?

Hotaru: Mina me presto los DVD.

Haruka: ya hablare con ella después.

Rey: Así se habla Capitan no se deje de Ross, ósea que se cree.

Mina, Lita y Serena: Aww... Se ve hermoso, _ que brazos, _ y esa barbita ahora está más bueno que nunca.

Taiki: ya escuchaste hermano le gustan las barbas, lo malo es que tienes cara de nalga.

Yanten: callate y déjame escuchar la uva espacial es un cabron.

A pesar de que los chicos negaban que le gustaba ninguno parpadeaba, parecía que Thanos le estaba dando la golpiza de su vida a todos los vengadores.

Mina: ya aprecio otra vez mírenlo ahora se ve tan lindo, con el capitan.

Amy: Es igual al Stripper que me bailo.

Serena: Buuaa... No es justo Gamora porque buuaa...

Lita: Ese brazo nuevo esta increíble, además con ese pelo largo.

Amy: T'achalla esta querido también.

Los hombres ante tanto comentario ya estaban poniendose celosos, Haruka pensaba que Michiru estaba demasiado concentrada en Natasha, ósea era linda pero se veía mejor peliroja.

Finaliza la película y las chicas parecían viudas, Serena y las demás lloraban por Bucky.

Amy: Pobre Bucky no se merecía eso.

Mina: pobre Steve que lo vio desaparecer.

Darien: Lastima que la próxima sale hasta el próximo año, después de todo estuvo bien.

Serena: vez no sólo tiene chicos lindos, tambien mucha acción, Rocket fue muy gracioso.

Rey: es cierto la liebre le pidió el brazo a Bucky además del arma pero él no quizo porque esa arma en realidad es de Nat, solo espero que hagan una película winter-Widow harían bella pareja.

Nicolas: Tienes razón, al parecer van a hacer una película sobre Black Widow.

Michiru: sin dudas la veré ella es hermosa.

Haruka: cof, cof yo estoy aquí.

Michiru: Mi viento me gusta porque me recuerda un poco a ti.

Serena: solo espero que Bucky vuelva fue totalmente injusto.

Taiki: Lo malo fue que desperdiciaron a Hulk en la película y ahora sin Strange va ha ser complicado, pero en general estuvo bien no es la mejor película de Marvel pero fue pasable.

Seiya: Nenas hermosas y casi caballeros, Setsuna y yo vamos a casa a descansar no se ustedes pero la película me dejo como cansado y triste.

Luego de un día genial de reír y llorar los chicos partieron a sus respectivos hogares con el plan de volver todos para ver Avengers 4 el próximo año.

hasta aquí mi loca historia si es que alguien lo lee.


End file.
